puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Grashemar
Biography Grashemar started playing Puzzle Pirates on the 29th of December, 2006... Just a few days after Christmas. Several minutes into his first go, he met two people on the docks of , Rockas and Maxalt. After a well had conversation, he joined the newly founded Crew, Mystic-Dragon, which later joined with No Quarter. Instanty being promoted to Pirate, he learned to game basics. Around a week later, Grashemar had a break-through with his crew, being promoted to Officer, then, the following day, to Senior Officer. Wrapped, Grashemar devoted his time to his crew. Over the coming weeks, he met Raney... a fellow pirate, whom he spent the majority of his time with. The next two weeks that followed, he got to know the game more and more so, and met the poker tables. Gradually climbing the ranks, Grashemar reached #2 on Sage ocean, and hopes, one day, to reach #1, to prove his poker skills. On the 9th of January, Grashemar met a person named Around, whom is more known as Sweetmantwo. Grashemar met Sweetmantwo in a sword fighting tournament, after being beaten, and Around progressing to win the tournament. How ever strange their meeting be, they became close friends. During late January, two of his best friends got married, and he was the bestman. With a heart-warming speech, he showed people his care for his friends. A few days later, Grashemar himself, got married. In mid January, an event happen that changed Grashemar's life forever, and started a very steady slide downhill. Firstly, his wife broke her leg. A few weeks later, his Grandmother died. Then, in early March, his wife was cought in an affair, thus ending his marriage. To finalise this hell-like period, his beloved cat died... Afterwards, he briefly left his Crew, then returned, to be appointed Officer - With an aim to renew his Senior Officer rank. Today, Grashemar can be found on Sage ocean. Either playing poker, sharing ideas with his crew, or talking to his close friends... Close Friends Grashemar shares his experiences online with a few very special people to him. Such are Raney, Sweetmantwo, Isbjorn, Maxalt and Rockas. These are, by far, his closest friends. Achievements 1) Ultimate Poker Player ~ After several hours of playing poker, Grashemar grasped the fundamentals and worked hard at getting to Ultimate, making several thousand poe in the process. 2) Bilge Crabs, Silver and Gold ~ Bilging is too hard for Grashemar, as he worked quickly to get the crabs, proving his efficiency. 3) Map and Brew ~ After spending alot of poe tipping old sods, Grashemar earned a map and a mug o' rum! 4) Mug o' Blood ~ After several high profile pillages, Grashemar raided several ships with Kracken's Blood, winning a trophy. 5) Incredible Shipwrightery, Bilging and Sailing ~ After grasping how to play well, Grashemar learned how to make combos, making reaching these goals easier - and after a few weeks, he earned these plaques. 6) Poker ~ A fabled round of poker took place on the 17th of January. Grashemar stayed at a 20 -200 poe table for over 5 hours. During which, he accumulated over 30,000 poe, which hasn't been beaten by any one he knows.